Winter Sun
by teeceecee
Summary: The Moon's Scion will not rest until he has taken the Sun's daughter for his own. An intertwining love will form a medium as a means to end this age old war between the two Houses. AU. Inspired by the song 'Breathe' by of Verona. M is for smut.


**This one-shot has been tugging at my mind for God knows how long ever since I heard of Verona's 'Breathe'. The song perfectly evoked a feeling of love, lust and forbidden attraction. Fair warning this story will contain smut, but I've written it in a way that it's more poetic than erotic. Oh, and to get a better feel of this story, listen to it with the recommended song, trust me you won't be disappointed )I hope you guys love it! Review if you would be so kind :)**

* * *

_**Open up your eyes, to the possibilities, take it there, love the fear, you'd be surprised how good it feels to just let it go...and breathe...breathe me in...**_

_**-Breathe; of Verona**_

* * *

His hand shot out, grasping her wrist. She tried to pull it back, but his grip was firm.

"I told you, we can never be seen together," she hissed, her golden hair lighting the dark room.

"No, I won't let you go again," he replied firmly, pulling her body closer to his.

Rapunzel crumbled in his embrace, cursing her weakness for this man.

_No, not a man,_ her mind admitted, _a monster._

His skin was cold to the touch, sending a chill down her spine. The Sun scion knew that every moon child had lower temperatures due to the source of their life force - the sub zero substance from the moon's core.

She then felt the subtle tugging of her life force - bright heat from the Sun - flowing from her heartstrings, flooding from her to him.

The sensation was delicious and terrifying at the same time.

"Jack." He could hear the weakness in her tone, the shattering of her defenses. His blue lips touched the luminescent juncture of her collarbones and he felt her shudder, but knew that it was not from his chill.

His hands caged around her as he backed her to the wall, preventing her escape. Rapunzel didn't care; she never wanted to run away in the first place. He kissed her pulse spot softly, teeth scraping her skin.

This time, his name fell from her lips in a moan.

His skin glowed faintly, filled with her bright, beautiful life. It made him feel alive, made his muscles expand and heal with new found fervor.

In turn, he filled her with sensual desire. With every caress and every kiss he filled her with a need for his taste – for his touch.

"Thank you," he murmured, hands drifting up to rest on her hips.

She breathed deeply. "I hate you."

He smirked. "Doesn't sound really convincing, Love."

Her lips sought his, fervent and desperate, a strange, hot feeling settling within her stomach. It made her positively _burn._

Jack hoisted her and she wrapped her legs around him, playfully nibbling his bottom lip and sucking on it.

The Moon scion groaned. _That minx,_ he thought, amused.

The battle had left him severely weakened, but in her presence, he was revived. Precious, vital life fluid had been lost in the battle with her brothers – the Sun children ambushing his party in the Grim Forest. Her life force made it possible to rebuild all the lost sanguine substance (and gave him a legit opportunity to touch her).

"Now I know why House Moon has too many children," she mused breathlessly.

He chuckled, his blue eyes smoldering. "It's the ability to instill desire, it runs in our veins." His tone was husky, gaze hazy and that made her blush.

She bit her lip, an action that caused his blood to boil.

"This war between us…it's completely stupid."

He pulled back, surprised. "I agree."

Her hands roamed his shoulders, his arms and grazed over an arrow wound. He hissed in pain and she immediately retracted her hands.

"Careful," he warned.

Her eyes filled with determination as she bent her lips to the wound. Jack stiffened, feeling her lips brush against the throbbing injury. Instantly, warmth washed over the pierced skin and he knew that the wound had closed on its own.

He kissed her softly, gratefully.

Unbeknownst to Rapunzel, her touch wasn't just closing his wounds; it was mending his broken heart. The heart that had been broken when he first found out he would have to go against his one and only love, in a war that the both of them were forced to fight. It was like an overhead axe, swinging, ready to drop at any moment – him on one side and her on the other.

"I hate being a pawn."

Her lips pursed in thought, the lips that he wanted so badly to kiss.

"I take it back," she whispered.

His expression must have showed his confusion for she elaborated.

Rapunzel eased out of his arms and gently sat him on the bed. She then did something he would have never thought of her.

She straddled his lap.

"I never want you to let me go," she admitted. "Not after tonight."

She laced her fingers with his, giving him a shy smile.

"Rapunzel…" For the first time, silver tongued Jack Frost of House Moon was speechless. "Wh-What are you suggesting-"

She ran her fingers through his hair, timidly placing a kiss on his forehead.

"What I'm saying is," she whispered. "I'm telling you that you can have me."

He perked up, unbelieving. Jack tried to control to his apprehension and excitement.

"What changed? You never let me go farther than a few kisses."

The she devil actually had the gall to smirk. She trailed her hand lightly over his hard abdomen, resting it over his straining excitement.

"The thought of losing you."

She lifted his tunic gingerly, inspecting some of the bruises and wounds he had got from the battle. She gently kissed each and every one of them, healing them all.

Jack's breathing turned ragged, electric sparks going off in his veins. He couldn't believe that this precious innocence decked in white and shining with her own purity could ever want him.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you," he whispered against her feverish skin.

He captured her lips in a bruising, searing kiss that inflamed her with its passion and subdued him with its love. He let her drape herself on him, relishing the feel of her powder soft skin against his rough, blue tinted one. Their kisses were urgent, desperate in their realization of one another – how he could never survive without her.

Smoldering warmth and passion simmered between the both of them. Undressed, she shone like finely spun gold, making him feel as if he were unworthy to gaze upon something so sacred.

"Breath me, Love, take me," she gasped when his fingers ran down the sensitive strip of skin between her thighs.

Jack felt his strength return to him when he breathed in her life force.

The sparks between them turned into an inferno, sunlight and frost ricocheting across the room. Coming undone, he whispered her name in a benevolent prayer and she surged her Light into him, heightening their pleasure, increasing the trust and amorous yearning between them.

It was an out of body experience, a love so strong that she started to weep, the outcome of their joining throbbing in her.

Soothing cold flooded her veins, making her feel relaxed and sleepy. Rapunzel turned to give Jack a small smile, resting her head wearily on his chest. His cold fingers were tracing intricate patterns on her bare spine and she shuddered once more from the chill.

"I'm sorry," Jack said, looking subtly embarrassed. He made to move his hand but she stopped him, enjoying the feel of his cool digits on her overheated skin.

"Mhm, nice," she murmured. "Your powers are absolutely beautiful, Jack."

He chuckled. "That's rich, coming from the Sun's daughter."

"Just think - our abilities are such great counteracts to one another. I truly feel sorry for all of our brothers and sisters who are missing out on this wonderful revelation."

"Missing out on what?" Jack was truly puzzled.

She gave him a soft smile, lacing her fingers with his.

"This," she replied.

Pure white light illuminated their palms, outlining their joined hands. It thrummed with life, beating like the pulse of a heartbeat.

"Whoa," Jack breathed. "How come I did not see that?"

She smirked, leaning up to kiss him. "Because you didn't notice and were too busy loving me," she grinned against his lips.

The Sun's daughter then frowned in concentration. "Our abilities aren't dangerous, they're fulfilling when paired with each other." Rapunzel was starting to regret ever calling him a 'monster' in her mind.

He touched the small of her back, watching the light illuminating from their contact. His bright blue eyes were amazed and she smiled to see such childish wonder in them.

Jack pieced it all together. "Of course…the power of the moon and the light of the sun is life."

"A balancing force," she finished for him.

"Don't you see, Love, we could have found the solution for a millennia of war," he whispered in delight.

"Yes," she replied, leaning and molding her body into his. They became one again.

Jack grinned, turning her over so she was underneath him. Rapunzel squirmed, playfully nipping his earlobe.

"I have a good mind to repeat the whole process," he said teasingly. "Just to observe the crescendo of our powers for myself."

She giggled. "We have all the time in the world for that, Love."


End file.
